Mineral Town Days
by harvestmoonrox
Summary: Claire moves to Mineral Town and instantly falls for Gray! Does he like her? A certain librarian is determined to find out.....and stop him and her getting close if he does! A bad summary for a great story. Please read! Rated T just in case!
1. Claire Meets Gray

Mineral Town Days

Harvestmoonrox: Since this is mainly Claire's POV, I think she should do the disclaimer. Would you do the honors, Claire?

Claire: Of course I would! Ahem. _Harvestmoonrox does not own Harvest Moon titles, nor characters. Or "See You Again" By Miley Cyrus. She has bought some of the games, but owns nothing that Natsume or Marvelous Interactive does. If she did, Popuri would have normal hair and normal eyes!_

Popuri: -glares at Claire, then at Harvestmoonrox-

Harvestmoonrox: Oh Poppy, you know we love you!

Claire: Yeah, Potpourri, chill!

Popuri: Just get on with the story!

--

_**Claire's POV (POINT OF VIEW)**_

I inhaled, then exhaled deeply. I wanted to take in the Mineral Town air. "Today's a great day!" I smiled, then giggled.

"WHEEEEEE! I'M SO HAPPY!"

I giggle-skipped my way to my farm, using the map Zack had given me.

"I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" I said singing Miley Cyrus's song. _Kay, I know I've seen the farm a couple times, but I love it! It was my 5__th__ day here, and I already had friends too!_

"Oh I…..Can't wait…To see you again!" I had been so captivated by the song, that I didn't notice that my eyes were shut. And I crashed into someone. My face landed on someone's chest. _Yep, this MUST be a dude, otherwise, my face would've been YOU-KNOW-WHERE. _

I got up, and brushed my overalls off. I held my hand out to the person. They grabbed it. I pulled him to his feet.

"Ohmygoddess!I'msosorry!Ireallyshould'vebeenpayingattention!Ireallyhopethatyouaren'tmadatme!Pleaseforgiveme!" I exclaimed, while running together all of my words. I took in another deep breath. "I'm sorry. But…what?" he said.

I giggled. "I was saying that I'm sorry."

"Oh. No…..It's my fault. I was….I was spacing out." he replied.

"No, It's my fault. I was the one was skipping with my eyes shut while singing!" I giggled at the thought of seeing me doing that.

He blushed. "I….You're…A really good singer…..I'm Gray." He pulled down the brim of his hat, then extended his hand for me to shake. I did so. "The name's Claire."

I giggled. _Goddess, why am I being SUCH a ditz today? _

"Hey, want to hang out today?" I asked.

"Huh?! Uh…I….Uh……"

"Oh, if you don't want to hang, I could ALWAYS find someone else…" I turned around as if I was going to leave. I kept taking half steps of my normal steps.

_Wait for it……_

_Wait for it……_

"WAIT!" He called out after me.

_Hook, line, and sinker._

I turned around.

"Yes?" I said.

"I'm sorry. I…I'm just not used to girls asking me to hang out with them…I…..I would like….To hang out with you."

I lit up.

"Cool! Be at my place, six-ish?"

"Okay."

"Bye!" she ran away. Wait she didn't see was the very confused look Gray made.

--

_**Gray's POV **_

"_Hey, want to hang out today?" _

"_Huh?! Uh…I….Uh……"_

"_Oh, if you don't want to hang, I could ALWAYS find someone else…" _

"_WAIT!" _

"_Yes?" _

"_I'm sorry. I…I'm just not used to girls asking me to hang out with them…I…..I would like….To hang out with you."_

"_Cool! Be at my place, six-ish?" _

"_Okay."_

"_Bye!" _

I made a confused look. _Why had I said yes? Do I….really like her….I don't know. But what about Mary? I like her! But…does she really like me? Mary is naturally nice, and her personality never actually changes around me. No giggling, not much more than a smile. All things normal. I've got to face it: Mary doesn't think of me that way…..I may as well go out with Claire._

_He went home to get ready._

_--_

**Claire's POV**

_I NEED to find a cute outfit. I KNOW! I'LL GET THE MOST FASHIONABLE GIRLS IN TOWN TOGETHER, AND ASK THEM IF I CAN BORROW THINGS!_

"WE'RE HERE!" Karen exclaimed. Karen, Popuri, and Ann walked in. "Hey guys!"

"Hi!" they squealed.

"ENOUGH SMALL TALK, WE HAVE TO GET YOU READY! NO TIME TO WASTE! I'VE GOT HER HAIR!" Ann exclaimed while getting everything ready.

"I'VE GOT HER CLOTHES!" screamed Popuri.

"LEAVE HER MAKEUP TO ME!" Karen yelled.

30 minutes passed.

"AM I DONE NOW?" I whined.

"NO! I'VE GOT YOUR SHOES!" exclaimed Karen.

"I've got jewelry!" Exclaimed Ann.

"I want to pick your perfume!" Whined Popuri.

30 more minutes passed.

"You're done!"

I looked myself up and down in the mirror.

I had on a pink cotton, of the shoulder baby doll shirt. With it, a had on a dark blue denim miniskirt. It was ruffled, and frayed on the ends. With it, I had on pink matching sandals. My hair was up in a low ponytail. I had on a sterling silver necklace. I also had on Mac makeup. Lip gloss, lip pencil, mascara, eyeliner, eye shadow foundation, and Bare Minerals. "I love it!" I yelled.

"SUCCESS! ANOTHER PLAN WORKS!" Ann exclaimed. Ann, Popuri and Karen exchanged high-fives. I grinned.

**Gray's POV **

I spritzed on a bit of cologne. I prayed that I wouldn't run into Cliff, my best friend, cause he tease me. Ann was gone, good. She would've teased me too. Doug was in the back. The Inn was empty besides me. I walked up to the door, but it opened.

To my luck, it was Cliff.

Cliff sniffed the air.

"Cologne? Why do you have cologne on? Why are you dressed up? Did you and Mary get together?"

"NO, NO, NO! I….Uh….I'm going out with…..Claire."

His eyes lit up.

"Claire?! Did you ask her or did she ask you?"

"She asked me, but she said we are JUST hanging out."

"Claire's really pretty. Do you think she likes you, or, pardon this kid's expression, LIKE LIKES you?"

"I…..I really don't know."

"Gray and Claire! Sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"I'VE GOT TO GO!" I blew up.

I left the Inn, sweating and nervous.

I went to the Supermarket.

"Hello, Sasha!" I said.

I looked around. _No Karen, eh? I've got a bad feeling about this._

"Hi Gray! What do you need?"

"Do you….um….possibly have….a bouquet of flowers?"

"Sure, Gray! They're in the back. I'll go get them!" and she did.

"Okay, that'll be…..200G."

I handed her the money.

"So, Gray, who's the lucky lady?" she handed me the flowers.

"HUH?! I…um….I really should be going now." and I dashed out of the Supermarket with a giggling Sasha behind me.

--

**Sasha's POV**

I giggled.

_Oh yeah, wait until I tell Manna and Anna about this! Lillia too!_

_--_

**Claire's POV**

There was a knock on the door.

"IT'S HIM!" Popuri said a little too loudly.

"SHHHHH!" the rest of us shushed her.

"Sorry!" she whispered.

"Okay, guys. Leave AFTER we do, okay?" I said.

"Oh, of course." Ann said. "Now answer the door!"

I rushed over and smoothed out my outfit.

I opened the door.

"Hi, Claire. I, uh, got you some flowers."

"For me? That's so sweet"

I put the flowers in my vase.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes." I grabbed his hand and with my other hand, I shut the door.

--

**Ann's POV**

Gray and Claire just left.

"When do you think she'll be back?" I asked.

"Probably around 2 hours or something." Karen said.

"I say we should have a little SLEEPOVER here, so we can get all the details!" I suggested.

"YAY! SLEEPOVER!" Popuri exclaimed.

_Potpourri is just like a little kid! _I thought.

"Okay Ann, Potpourri. Let's do it." Karen said.

"YAY!" I exclaimed.

--

**Claire's POV**

Gray put a blindfold on me.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see." he replied. We walked for about 15 minutes.

"Okay." He said.

He began taking off the blindfold and………..

--

Harvestmoonrox: Okay, chapter 1 is done!

Popuri: -Glares at Harvestmoonrox-

Claire: What? What did she do?

Popuri: First, you said that I don't have normal eyes and hair, then you said that I was just like a little kid! That makes me mad!

Ann: Just like a little kid.

Popuri: Grrrrr!

Harvestmoonrox: I'll buy you some Chocolate to make up for it!

Popuri: YAY! Okay!

Ann: Again, JUST like a little kid!

Popuri: -glares at Ann-

Harvestmoonrox: OKAY, we've got to go! Reviews welcome!


	2. The Date, The Sleepover and The Raven

Mineral Town Days

Chapter 2

Harvestmoonrox: This time, I think I'll let Gray do the disclaimer. Would you, Gray?

Gray: Of course! -clears throat- _Harvestmoonrox does not own Harvest Moon, nor does she own any of the characters. If she did, Rick wouldn't be egg obsessed like a crazy idiot!_

Rick: CRAZY IDIOT?! WHY I OUTTA- 

Harvestmoonrox: Hey Rick, how many days does it take for an egg to hatch?

Rick: STOP TRYING TO DISTRACT ME OR-

Claire: Hey Rick, Kai is pretty sweet, don't you think?

Rick: KAI IS PRETTY SWEET?! LET ME TELL YOU A LITTLE STORY. ONE DAY-

Harvestmoonrox: All right, here's the story!

--

**Claire's POV**

I felt myself smile wide.

Gray had prepared a picnic at Mother's Hill.

"Oh, this is so sweet!" I exclaimed.

He blushed.

I sat down on the picnic blanket and patted the space next to me. 

He sat down.

I saw a plate of Chocolate Cookies. 

"Chocolate Cookies! YUM! MY FAVE!" 

"Something told me you would like those." he replied.

I took a bite.

"Yum! Gray, when I first saw you, I never would've guessed you could cook as well as you do."

"Thanks…..I think." 

I giggled and took another bite.

**Mary's POV **

I was going to Mother's Hill to think.

"I have writer's block." I said to myself.

I was walking closer when I heard giggling. 

I hid behind a tree.

It was Gray……**WITH CLAIRE!**

I heard myself gasp as I listened.

"Gray, look! That cloud's shaped like a puppy!" Claire said while pointing to a cloud. I was tempted to look up at it, but I kept my eyes looking at the two.

"That one's shaped like a tree." he replied. 

"And that one's shaped like……uh……never mind." 

"What?" he asked. "What's it shaped like?"

"A…….heart."

He blushed.

She blushed.

_Grrrrrr! That should be __**ME **__with him, NOT __**HER! **__WHAT does he see in her?!_

"Gray?"

"Hm?"

"Do you feel like we're being watched?" she wondered.

_EEP! Calm down Mary! Crouch down!_

I crouched down.

Gray looked around.

"No."

"I guess you're right." she said.

I took this as my cue to hurry and run away.

And I did.

--

**Karen's POV**

"They're coming!" Popuri shouted while looking outside the window on the door.

Ann and I rushed up to it and looked out with her.

Gray and Claire were 2 steps away from the front door.

They walked up to it.

"So….." Claire said.

"So….." He replied.

"I had fun." she said.

"Me too." 

"Well, I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah."

Claire gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He placed his hand on his cheek where she kissed it.

"B-B-Bye." he stuttered. He walked away. Claire merely giggled. 

"Guys, let's hide and then surprise her!" I ordered.

We all hid. 

Claire opened the door.

She flopped onto the bed.

"SURPRISE!" Potpourri, Ann and I yelled while jumping out. 

"AHHHHH!" she screamed. "What're you guys still doing here?"

"We decided to sleepover!!" Popuri exclaimed.

"Oh, okay." Claire replied. 

"Give us details!" Ann demanded.

"Ok." Claire began.

Potpourri, Anna Banana and I sat down to listen.

"EEEEEEEEEK!" Anna Banana, Potpourri and I screamed.

Claire blushed.

"He TOTALLY likes you!" Ann yelled.

"I don't know. He really didn't seem THAT into me…." Claire admitted.

"Hey, he said yes to the date, didn't he?"

Claire blushed.

"Yeah…."

There was a knock.

Claire got up to answer it.

"Hello?" she looked around.

"No one here…..Hey, what's this?"

She picked it up.

She read it.

"OH MY GODDESS!" she yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"Read this note!" she ordered. Potpourri, Anna Banana and I walked up to her as I began to read it over her shoulder.

I cleared my throat.

**Claire:**

**STAY AWAY FROM GRAY FOR AS LONG AS YOU SHALL LIVE. HE IS MINE. STAY AWAY……… OR ELSE I'LL BE FORCED TO TAKE DRASTIC MEASURES. I WILL NOT HURT YOU. DON'T TELL GRAY……… I WILL KNOW IF YOU DO.**

**SIGNED,**

**THE RAVEN**

I felt my jaw drop. I looked at Potpourri, Anna Banana and Claire. Potpourri, and Anna Banana's jaws dropped too. But Claire was scared.

"Who's handwriting is that?" Ann said to me.

"No one's. Somebody cut the letters from a book." I informed Popuri and Ann.

"Claire, what are you going to do?" I wondered.

--

Harvestmoonrox: Okay, that hadn't turned out as expected, but I preferred it this way. I worked hard on it, so I hope you like it. Reviews are welcomed and encouraged!


	3. Fight for Your Man

Mineral Town Days

Chapter 3

Harvestmoonrox: -glares at Rick telling Claire all the "bad things" about Kai-

Harvestmoonrox: Y'know what? Rick is REALLY mad, and he's getting on Claire's (and everyone else's!) nerves! You're probably thinking "Isn't Rick standing right next to you?" Well, he is. But he's SO caught up about blabbing about Kai, he can't hear me. So, I will have sweet, innocent May to do the disclaimer. This way, nobody will be mad because of her cuteness! May, would you?

May: Of course, big sister! Ahem. _Harvestmoonrox does not own Harvest Moon, or any of the characters. If she did, she would change some things._

Harvestmoonrox: There! Now that disclaimer shouldn't offend or upset anyone!

Popuri: Hey, I'm cute! How come you didn't ask ME to do the disclaimer?!

Harvestmoonrox: Because May is so cute and persuasive!

May: -grins-

Popuri: Okay, can I do the next one?

Harvestmoonrox: Let me think about it.

Popuri: Please? -smiles with big puppy dog eyes-

Harvestmoonrox: Yeah, May is more persuasive.

May: -grins-

Harvestmoonrox: On with the story!

--**Claire's POV**

I could've screamed. But I didn't.

I could've fainted. But I didn't.

"OH MY GODDESS! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Popuri screamed.

"Poppy, CALM DOWN!" Karen ordered.

"Take deep breaths!" Ann directed.

And Poppy did.

While the 3 were all freaking out, I stood there, frozen.

I was searching my mind for possible matches of who "The Raven" was.

I had a few theories.

1: It could be a guy with a crush on me, pretending to be girl because they don't want me to know just yet that they like me just yet.

2: It really could be a girl who had a crush on Gray.

3: It could be a prank.

But the note seemed pretty serious, so number 3 didn't seem likely.

Karen walked up to me and placed her hand on my shoulder.

I turned and looked at her.

She looked at me with concerned eyes.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"It's good you are, because the other 2 are FREAKING out!"

We laughed.

We walked over to the 2 to try to calm them down.

I rolled out 3 sleeping bags for Potpourri, Anna Banana, and Drunken Karen. She wasn't drunken, but she did drink, and that's the only thing that makes sense for her nickname!

I flopped onto the bed. I had changed into my pajamas about 10 minutes previous to that. They were _Happy Bunny _pajamas. It was a black tee with pink polka dots. It had a blue bunny on it, and the words were printed in white. It said "It's all about me, deal with it." The pajamas pants were black with pink polka dots.

"Goddess, why does The Raven have a problem with me?" I wondered.

"Because you like Gray." Ann said.

"I know THAT. I mean, why couldn't just talk to me about it?"

"Because they probably figure that you're ambitious and won't give up fighting for 'your man'." Karen replied.

Ann and Karen laughed. I crossed my arms and glared at them.

"I fight for 'my man' all the time!" Popuri exclaimed.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I'm always fighting with Rick about Kai. Isn't that the same thing?"

"Uh, NO! Rick isn't stealing Kai form you, like "The Raven", he's trying to stop you from seeing Kai! That's NOT the same thing!" I mentally-laughed at the way Popuri was like a little kid, not understanding.

"I know that you never had to fight for Rick, huh Karen?" Ann asked teasingly.

Karen almost fell over.

"HA HA! JUST KIDDING!" she said.

Karen blushed a deep red.

"W-Well, anyway, who do you think The Raven is?" Karen asked.

"There can only be 2 people," I began.

"Elli-"

"Maybe she finally took the hint that Doctor doesn't like her, and went after Gray." Popuri said.

"Or Mary." I finished. The 4 of us burst into laughter.

"M-M-Mary?! Mary has never even stayed out past 'her curfew' and she's a grown woman! I'd be like 'Hey! I'm 21! I do what **I **want to! And that includes staying out as late as **I **want to!'" Karen yelled.

Karen, Ann and Popuri started laughing.

But I didn't.

What if, because Mary was so "innocent" that she did it? Because no one would suspect her?

Nah, she wouldn't.

Right?

**Gray's POV**

_Claire kissed me. KISSED me. Kissed ME. KISSED ME._

I couldn't stop saying that.

Sure, it wasn't lip lock, but that was fine with me. She liked me and….as far as I could tell, Mary didn't. But, I wasn't QUITE sure if I liked her…..

I started humming to myself. I was on my way to the Inn. I stopped outside my door. There was a note taped to it.

I leaned forward to read it.

**Dear Gray,**

**There is something very INTERSETING I want to you to see. Be at the beach at 6:00 pm, Spring 7. Come alone. Tell no one.**

**Signed, **

**The Raven.**

--

Harvestmoonrox: Kay, Chapter 3 is done. Please read and review!


	4. Not Again, NOT AGAIN!

Mineral Town Days

Chapter 4

Popuri: MAY! YOU THINK YOU'RE SO CUTE, WELL, I'M CUTE TOO! SO WIPE THAT SMUG LOOK OFF YOUR FACE!

May: I NEVER SAID YOU WEREN'T CUTE, AND I DON'T HAVE A SMUG LOOK ON MY FACE!

Rick: So, Claire, reason number 7,436 why you shouldn't like or trust Kai is-

Claire: RICK! SHUTUP! GODDESS, YOU JUST KEEP GOING AND GOING, PUT AN EGG IN IT!

Karen: DON'T TALK TO RICK LIKE THAT, CLAIRE!

Claire: MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS, KAREN!

Doctor: Please, don't get mad and yell, it can be harmful to your health.

Everyone in Mineral Town except Doctor and Elli: SHUTUP ALREADY!

Elli: All right, everyone. Please, settle down. Let's all listen to Doctor and-

Kai: Elli, seriously. Doctor has you sprung. You always agree with him!

Elli: (Blushes) SPRUNG?! WHA- I'M NOT SPRUNG, I DON'T LIKE DOCTOR!

Stu: Yeah, right, big Sis! I see the way you act around him!

Elli: Stu, be quiet!

(Arguing and Bickering)

Harvestmoonrox: Okay, all. We've all read the disclaimer, so I won't do it. Partly because everyone's arguing. All right, here's chapter 4!

--

**Spring 6, Year 1.**

**Claire's POV**

I walked outside and closed the door. As I did, I saw something…..a note!

**Dear Claire,**

**I had fun last night. If you did too, meet me at the beach tomorrow night at 7:00 pm.**

**Gray.**

I kissed the note and tucked in into the pocket of my overalls.

I silent-screamed as loudly as a person could. I didn't want to tell Karen, Ann and Popuri just yet. I wanted to check out Elli and Mary first…..

I walked into the library.

"Hello." Mary greeted silently.

I smiled.

"Hi." I got an idea.

"Mary, there's a rumor going around that you've got a crush!"

"WHAT?! I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH!" she blushed.

_Huh……_

"Okay, Mary. Whatever you say…"

I smiled and walked out of the Library.

_Next stop, the Clinic!_

I walked inside.

"Hello!" Elli greeted warmly.

"Hi, Elli!"

I looked around.

"Where's the doc?"

"Oh, he's taking a break. Why? Do you need a checkup?" She replied.

"Oh, no. I actually came here to see you."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure. Shoot."

"Do you like Doctor?"

"WHAT? NO, THAT'S PREPOSTEROUS! WHO SAID SUCH A THING?!"

"Elli, calm down. I believe you."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. I've got to go, but I'll talk to you later!"

"Okay, bye!"

I walked out of the clinic. Both of the two people I questioned said the same thing!

_What am I going to do? I guess there's nothing I can do right now!_

**Spring 7, Year 1.**

I'm going on another date! With Gray-ay!" I sang.

I ran to the Town Square and checked my watch.

"7:10 pm." I said to myself.

I ran to the beach.

I saw Gray standing near the pier. He had his back turned towards me. I heard something. Was it……talking? Nah. I thought I'd sneak up on him. I walked up to him, and I tapped him on the shoulder. He turned his upper half of his body to look at me. This allowed me to see in front of him. And someone was there. Who was it?

Mary.

"WHAT'S MARY DOING HERE?!" I exclaimed.

"What's Claire doing here?" Mary asked.

"Uh……." Gray managed.

"WELL?!" we yelled in unison.

"Uh……."

"Gray, I thought you had fun the other night!" I said.

"I did!"

"The other night? What are you talking about?" Mary asked innocently.

"NOTHING! IT'S NOTHING!" Gray rushed.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'IT'S NOTHING!'?!" I screamed.

"I DIDN'T MEAN-"

"I KNOW EXACTLY YOU MEANT! GOODBYE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and ran away, crying.

_Not again……NOT AGAIN! _I thought.

I ran into my house and locked the door, then I collapsed onto the bed.

--

Harvestmoonrox: Okay, I need at least 10 reviews to continue. SAYONARA!


End file.
